The Michigan Integrative Musculoskeletal Health Core Center (MiMHC) will provide outstanding, state-of-the-art resources and training to support research programs aimed at understanding mechanisms of musculoskeletal health and disease. The MiMHC is structured to be consistent with broader initiatives at UM aimed at promoting interactions across disciplines to solve complex diseases and to advance healthcare. Like the University, the MiMHC also recognizes that initiating and sustaining a culture of collaboration is essential for high impact research that will significantly advance our understanding of mechanisms of disease and injury. To achieve MiMHC goals, an Administrative Core will be established to provide the leadership and administrative support to facilitate the efficiency and effectiveness by which the Resource Cores enable the Research Community to conduct vertically oriented science from molecular mechanisms to organismal function. The Administrative Core will accomplish its objectives by conducting four Aims. First, the Administrative Core will establish, administer, and provide guidance to the Resource Cores to allow them to offer state of the art technologies and specialized assays that are generally not available through institutional cores but are needed to support center investigators studying bone, muscle, tendon, ligament, and cartilage. Second, the Administrative Core will establish oversight mechanisms of Core operations that provide the feedback needed to continually increase the effectiveness by which the cores enhance the scientific programs of center investigators. Third, an Enrichment Program will be established to increase the effectiveness of the Cores, promote greater interactions between basic scientists and clinicians, and expand membership through outreach programs, education, and the development of new technologies that can be used by a broader number of investigators interacting with musculoskeletal researchers. Fourth, the Administrative Core will establish a pilot program to promote novel and emerging musculoskeletal translational research and basic research in cross-tissue interactions and sex-specific differences. Continual feedback from center investigators will allow the Administrative Core to be adaptable and effective to best enable investigators to conduct outstanding research, to create a rich community of musculoskeletal scientists, and to promote new collaborations among musculoskeletal researchers to accelerate understanding of musculoskeletal health, injury and disease mechanisms.